


Omyly

by venomPunk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Fluff, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Season/Series 04
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomPunk/pseuds/venomPunk
Summary: Má verze událostí čtvrté série, počínajíc druhým dílem.





	1. Chapter 1

„ Je to, jak to je.“  
Chvíli tak stojí, nehnutě, uprostřed něčeho, co je napůl bytem, napůl kanceláří a celým domovem.  
Límeček Sherlockovy košile nasává zbytky jeho slz.  
Konečně se uklidňuje, vzdechy se tiší a všechno co zůstává je jen stud.

„ Kriste, promiň mi to…“ promluví konečně, když se od detektiva odtrhne a vidí mokrý flek na jeho županu.  
Sherlockovy ruce zůstávají na jeho ramenou, tiskne je kapku silně, rty pootevřené a zachmuřený, nepřítomný výraz, hledí někam nad přítelovo rameno, zaostřený na nekonečno, kam John nikdy nedosáhne.  
Moc dobře ten výraz zná.  
Sherlock si zrovna něco uvědomil…a nelíbí se mu to. Je to jen pár sekund a pak o krok ustoupí.  
Svou dedukci si pro tentokrát nechá pro sebe.  
„ To nic, “ řekne se stínem nové myšlenky v očích, než se mu ji podaří úplně před Johnem skrýt.  
„Nejenom za tu košili. Taky…“ udělá neurčité gesto k modřinám a stehům.  
„Ach,“ dotkne se rozraženého obočí.  
„Bylo to i horší.“  
Pozvedne jeden koutek rtů v ironickém úsměvu.  
„ Pro mě ne,“ povzdechne si John a přejde si rukama po obličeji. Je horký od slz. Jistě je i trapně rudý. Nezáleží na tom. Odvrátí se od Sherlocka a v rohu uvidí stát Mary, psychickou projekci své hanby a zrady.  
Nevěry.

„Podvedl jsem ji, “ promluví do ztichlého bytu k někomu, kdo tam není.  
Sherlock mlčí.  
Jistě, co by taky mohl říct, nikdy se zřejmě do nikoho nezamiloval a potom ho nezdrtila každodenní nuda a povinnosti a odcizení.  
Poprvé mu to teď trošku záviděl.  
„ Byli to jen zprávy, nic víc…ale stejně- už to nenapravím, neomluvím se, nemohu se kát. Co bys na to řekl?“  
Sherlock si skousne spodní ret a zhluboka se nadechne, jako vždy, když je emoční zátéž nad jeho síly. „ Řekl bych, že jsi jenom člověk. “

V minulosti by to bylo semínko nové hádky o Sherlockově nesnesitelné nadřazenosti, ale tentokrát to nebylo proneseno jako neomalenost, drzost a neměnný soud nad lidstvím.  
Bylo v tom…John si nebyl jist, co v tom vlastně bylo.  
Sherlock takhle skoro nikdy nemluvil – pokorně, tiše…citlivě?  
John se na něj znovu podíval. Byl jiný – hubený z drog. Sešitý z nemocnice. Vůbec se netěšil z vítězství nad protivníkem, nad zločinem, nad smrtí. Ovšem pod vystouplými kostmi, krví, modřinami, bolestí a pachem nemocniční dezinfekce bylo i něco jiného.  
Snad smutek, snad lítost – to už viděl, tam na letišti, kdy si myslel, že jde na smrt.  
On ale nechtěl umřít…nikdy to nechtěl, ne opravdu. 

Johnovou smutkem omámenou myslí probleskla myšlenka, že Sherlock má svou povahu z nějakého důvodu, něco se stalo, kdysi dávno, snad když byl ještě dítě?  
Nepravděpodobné, když pomine Mycrofta, Sherlock měl tu nejlaskavější rodinu na světě.  
Co takového by se v ní muselo stát, že to z něj udělalo takového člověka…

…který se navzdory své uzavřenosti teď snaží být oporou bývalému vojenskému lékaři, který překonal trauma z války, a když už se zdálo, že bude vést – na své poměry – normální život,  
jeho žena je zastřelena a on tady zůstává sám, s dítětem a s výčitkami svědomí.  
Tak. Oklikou se vrátil k vlastní lítosti. Z ní prostě nebylo úniku.

„ Nejsi sám,“ řekne Sherlock, jako kdyby mu četl myšlenky.  
Možná četl, u něj člověk nikdy neví, k čemu se ta jeho geniální mysl uchýlí.  
„ Díky, Sherlocku-“ usměje se na něj a vezme si svoji bundu. Bylo na čase jít za Rosie.  
„- a nezapomeň, život je žalostně krátký. Využij příležitosti dokud můžeš.“  
John kývne hlavou k telefonu, který před chvílí zavzdechal Ireniným hlasem a pak ještě jednou – na pozdrav. 

Odejde z Baker Street netušíc, v čem všem se ještě mohl mýlit.

A v čem všem mohl mít pravdu.


	2. Chapter 2

John se noří pořád hlouběji do něčeho, co zcela jistě není jeho věc.  
Měl by být doma, truchlit, věnovat se své poloosiřelé dceři, místo toho strojí past na Mycrofta a kvůli čemu?  
Aby se znovu vyhnul svým vlastním démonům? Aby čelil jiným problémům než tím svým?  
Nuž, takový zkrátka on je. John Watson, M.D., expert na vyhýbání. 

Navzdory tomu dochází k zajímavým závěrům.  
Pozoruje Sherlocka, který se pomalu, ale jistě noří do bažiny vlastní minulosti, jak se trápí, jak jej to bolí.  
Někdo na to potřebuje roky, ovšem on ne, on dokáže k ohromujícím závěrům dospět skokem sounož – a není sám. 

Na Sherrinfordu prošel svým osobním peklem také Mycroft – a pro Johna není překvapením, že za mnohé z vlastností, kterými nyní oplývá Sherlockova osobnost může právě on.  
Ovšem ukazuje se, že něco v detektivovi nedokázal zcela udusit ani on, ani šílená Euros, ani roky jeho vlastní sebeobrany.  
Bude fascinující sledovat, jak se to znovu vynoří na hladinu.

Když Sherlock obrátí zbraň proti sobě, John ví, co dělá, viděl to už mnohokrát – využívá náklonnost druhých, aby získal co chce.  
A tentokrát, chce život druhých místo svého.  
Jak prosté. Jak šlechetné, jak velice…lidské.

Pro Johna je ovšem důležitější vidět Sherlocka, když si uvědomí, že ublížil Molly. Znovu.  
A tentokrát jedovatý osten viny zajede hluboko pod nechráněnou kůži, protože už mu chybí zbroj zapomnění.  
Tehdy to John uvidí jako svůj odraz v zrcadle – ta zuřivost, kterou cítil, když mlátil svého nejlepšího přítele, ta nepříčetnost viny, jež nedokáže napravit,  
ta bezmoc těch, kteří milují…to vše se teď koncentruje v Sherlockovi, který použije holé ruce k tomu, aby rozmlátil rakev pro Molly Hooperovou.  
„No tak, už tam téměř jsi, nepřestávej, neohlížej se…“ šeptá si pro sebe John, který je v této hře jen divákem čekajícím až ho využijí k oslabení nepřítele.  
To nevadí, zvykl si na ten úkol.  
„ Vydrž, Sherlocku…“

A Sherlock vydží. Zvítězí.


	3. Chapter 3

Byl to další Johnův omyl.

Přichází na to postupně, teď, když se život vrací do starých kolejí.  
Svůj život delí rovnoměrně mezi Rosie a Sherlocka, protože ví, že nikoho důležitějšího už v něm mít nebude. 

Ovšem Sherlock ještě neskončil. Něco tu zůstalo, nějaké reziduum po událostech ve vězení.  
Pomalu se znova obrací do sebe, ukrývá své myšlenky, své pocity. Ještě nezvítězil.  
John ví, že navštěvuje svou sestru, ovšem neví, jestli to je bezpečné. Neptá se.  
Mohl by se dovědět, že v Sherlockově životě někdo zastoupil jeho místo, někdo chytřejší...to přece detektiv vždy chtěl, ne? Někoho, kdo by se mu vyrovnal.  
A o to John nestojí.  
Ne teď, když už konečně může spát.  
Ne teď, když konečně téměř přestal vídat Mary, už k ní nemluví, a ona k němu také ne.  
Ztrátu začal pomalu zvládat. Ale ztrátu a navíc odcizení...

 

Je teplé pozdní jarní odpoledne.  
Okna na 221B jsou dokořán. John se tady zastavil po službě a je překvapen, že neslyší housle, necítí spáleninu ani žádné nebezpečné chemické směsi.  
Vyběhne po těch známých schodech do bytu, který ještě pořád voní lepidlem na tapety a novým nábytkem (který ovšem musel vypadat přesně jako ten starý a jeho, Mycrofta i paní Hudsonovou to stálo spoustu nervů).  
Sherlocka najde ležícího na gauči ve svém typickém odpolední oblečení - pyžamu. Některé věci se nemění.

"Už týden si nezavolal."  
" Vskutku? Nebyl důvod."  
John si povzdechne, odloží tašku na svoje křeslo a jde do kuchyně. Je překvapivě čistá, ve dřezu není namočeno týden staré nádobí, ovšem to může také znamenat, že Sherlock týden nejedl.  
„Máš hlad?“  
„ Nikoli,“ ozve se z obývacího pokoje.  
John nahlédne do ledničky. Žádné rozkládající se části lidského těla a vzorky tělních tekutin. Jen mléko s celkem bezúhonným datem spotřeby, hlávkový salát a kousek sýra.  
Nic zvláštního.  
Vrátí se do obýváku a s rukama v kapsách se zadívá na ležící postavu na gauči.  
„ V lednici není nic, co by neschválil úřad hygieny.“  
Sherlock na něj nezaujatě pohlédne.  
„ Jestli ti to chybí, v mrazáku mám půlku plic silného kuřáka.“  
John se nedá vyvést z rovnováhy.  
„Mám to snad chápat tak, že jsi to urovnal s Molly a omezil experimenty na Barts?“  
„ Ne, pořád se mnou nemluví.“  
„ Beru to tak, že ses jí to snažil vysvětlit.“  
Detektiv si povzdechne, zhodí své dlouhé nohy obloukem na zem a posadí se.  
„Ano Johne, snažil jsem se jí volat, napsal jsem to do mailu, dokonce jsem tu srdceryvnou výpověď svěřil Královské poště a nepoužil jsem v tom dopise nic, co by jí mohlo ranit…ještě víc, “ pronese trochu zvýšeným hlasem, vstane a přejde k oknu.  
John sleduje jeho záda. Tak to je ten problém? Žere ho ta situace s Molly?  
Po tom telefonátu vypadal zdrceně, zuřivě.  
Mohlo to být proto, že byl násilím donucen vyjádřit, co opravdu cítil? Kdoví, jakou logikou se řídí tato neprozkoumaná oblast ….jeho srdce?  
„ Můžu pomoct, jestli chceš - možná kdybys ji pozval někam ven…?“  
Sherlock se prudce otočí.  
„ To by nebyl nejlepší lék, nemyslíš? Celé by si to vyložila špatně. Zase. “  
Založí si ruce na prsou a znovu se otočí k oknu.  
„ Promiň, já to teď jaksi nechápu…“ zavrtí John hlavou a dosedne na opěradlo křesla.  
„ To mě nepřekvapuje,“ povzdechne si Sherlock.  
Dřív by to bývala záminka k tomu, aby se John naštval a nechal svého přítele na pokoji. Teď už to byla jen automatická jízlivost, tak ji přešel bez povšimnutí.  
Život je příliš krátký na takové malé války.  
„ Sherlocku, vím, že pro tebe může být obtížné vyjádřit své city.“  
„ Je to kurva těžké…“ zamumlá si Sherlock pro sebe. Málokdy se uchyloval k nadávkám.  
„ Někdy pomáhá prostě jít a dostat to ze sebe. Jinak tě to zadusí. Řeknu Molly, nech s tebou promluví. Je to moc milá holka, i když jsem si myslel, že tvůj typ bude spíš Irene, ten telefon a tak…“  
„Johne, dost!“  
Sherlock se nahrbí a přitiskne si konečky prstů k spánkům, jako vždy, když mu něco brání přemýšlet. Občas je to rychlost jeho vlastního mozku. Pak se obrátí a na tváři má zvláštní výraz – rty přitisknuté k sobě a v očích bolest – ne nepodobnou té, kterou John vídal, když někdo nepochopil, co chce detektiv říct…  
když on sám nechápal, co se mu snaží říct.

„Sherlocku…“  
To jméno napůl vydechne a napůl zašeptá. V té chvíli však už jeho přítel udělal tři dlouhé rychlé kroky od okna k jeho křeslu. Skloní se nad ním a vezme jeho tvář do svých věčně studených dlaní.  
V očích má pořád tu samou naléhavost.

Už to konečně pochop, Johne…no tak…

Překoná tu poslední vzdálenost a dotkne se Johnových rtů. Zadržuje dech, dokud neodezní poslední zbytky obav, že ho John odstrčí.  
Neudělá to.  
Nejdříve ze šoku, ale pak…zavře oči. Zažívá zvláštní pocit. Jako něco známého, co dávno zapomněl a ani nevěděl, že to hledal, dokud mu to necvrnklo do nosu.  
Zvedne ruce a chytí Sherlocka za zápěstí. Vydechne a polibek opětuje, zkoumá ty suché rty, chutnající po kouři a sušenkách a čaji, vychutnává si drsnost strniště jiného muže.  
Mělo by jej to děsit.  
Jenže v jeho životě se toho v posledních letech a zejména týdnech událo tolik, že už ho nic jen tak nepřekvapí.  
Možná je otupělý, možná se zbláznil, ale naprosto jasně cítí, že toto do jeho života patří. Není to nic cizího, nic nepřirozeného…je to dílek, co zapadl na své místo.  
Vstane a přesune své ruce na Sherlockův vznešený štíhlý krk. Je na rozdíl od rukou horký životem. Přeruší polibek a pohlédne mu do očí.  
„ Myslím, že jsi to zvládl docela dobře…na začátečníka,“ usměje se.  
„ Už jsem se líbal…“ zachmuří se detektivovo obočí.  
„ A bylo to někdy vyjádření toho, co jsi cítil?“  
Sherlock si kousne do spodního rtu.  
„ Tak vidíš.“


End file.
